


imagine a world where you and i don't have to hide

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [34]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Break Up, Cliche, F/F, Mild Angst, Secret Relationship, Soloist Seo Soojin, Youtuber Yeh Shuhua, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: this is like the most cliché thing ever
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	imagine a world where you and i don't have to hide

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the most cliché thing ever

Soojin have been in love with her gamer girlfriend long before she debuted as a solo artist. She knew the risks of keeping her relationship with Shuhua, Soojin knew how much it would destroy her career if someone finds out. Even if someone did, she would take the risk all over again.

Soojin's reputation is already tainted because of her dating scandal with a few of her men friends. The general public deemed her as a slut who changes boyfriend every now and then, but Soojin didn't bother speaking up for herself anymore. Whenever she did, they would only shut her down by claiming she's only talking when she's called out for being a bad role model for the younger generation. Soojin had enough with the media anyway, and she had her person and her close friends who knew her and don't even bother reading the lies written about her.

Soojin is just happy running back to her girlfriend's arms when Shuhua picks her up after every performances and interviews. They kept it lowkey of course. Maybe there was a rumor, but they never said anything about it, unlike how Soojin denies her other dating scandals. It made the fans and the public angry and frustrated, but Soojin couldn't care less. She didn't care how the media looks at her anymore.

Shuhua was very famous as well, with her almost three million subscribers on youtube. Her contents are mainly gaming, but she did try to vlog sometimes to connect with her fans. The people of the public hated idols, so they would definitely tear Shuhua apart if they find out that she was actually dating the Seo Soojin. An idol with an increasing fame day by day who has a bad reputation.

Shuhua didn't care. In fact, if Soojin gave her the permission, she would scream to the whole world that she was dating this beautiful, sexy, red headed woman who she wants to spend her life with if fate would be on their side.

But the rumor gathered more audiences. At first the people laughed about why on earth would there be a dating scandal between two women, but then they find out how open the youtuber was about her sexuality being a lesbian, and how she often speaks up about it.

At first it was little things like wearing the same clothes, wearing the same accessories, and their increasing similarity in the way they speak and their actions. Then on Shuhua's vlog, they captured the luggage by Shuhua's bed that looked very much like the one that Soojin brought to the airport that they both took the flight in with. After Soojin's company's denial, they shut down the rumor only to see a viral video posted on every platform.

Someone caught a picture of them kissing by the beach with the video on the next slide.

The couple went into a complete hiding 6 months after, and Soojin made a comeback after their disappearance. The company captioned that the two broke up because of schedule, which didn't make a single sense. Soojin had just made a comeback, and there was no sign of Shuhua anywhere.

"Let's break up."

"Sure." Soojin giggled. "Sit down so we can eat, dickhead." The older woman said, clearly taking the words that the younger had said as a joke. She removes her apron as she approached Shuhua. The youtuber smelled like strong alcohol, which Soojin wasn't used to smelling off the younger. "Did you drink?"

"I want to break up with you, Soojin. I'm not joking around."

"W-What? But no- Why?"

"I'm tired of hiding, Soojin-"

"Then we'll tell the world ourselves-"

"God, Soojin." Shuhua runs her hand through her hair as she licks her bottom lip. "I'm just not into you anymore, okay? You're smart, aren't you? At least know when people are tired of being around you." Shuhua released a breath when she notice Soojin starting to cry. "Great." The younger clenched her jaw. "Stop being a crybaby. This is one of the reasons why you're so hard to be with."

"I- I can change that. Just don't leave me, please- Shu-" Soojin gulped, eyes fluttering when Shuhua pushed her hand away. "Are you being serious right now? But you're Shuhua. I know this isn't how you would end a relationship."

"Well, we've never actually broken up before, did we? And maybe you don't know me that well because you're busy with your fucking feelings that I'm not even interested in hearing out. Maybe I would rather go back to my life where I can date anyone I want without it being a needy, crying mess all the time."

Shuhua leaves Soojin's apartment door the moment that Soojin turns her back on her. Shuhua cried her way home.

"You do actually know that your little girlfriend breached the contract two years before her contract ends." Shuhua's eyebrows meet halfway. "Meaning, if she leaves, she won't owe any of her masters. Meaning, if she leaves and decide to end her career because she can't hold her slutiness in, then we have laws that will hold her accountable for breaking the contract she signed. Do you know how much compensation can get? Apart from not owning her songs, she will have to pay back a big amount of cash for dating you. Sucks to be a kid in love with little knowledge of the industry, right?"

"Just cut to the chase."

The woman smiled. "I might give her a chance if she breaks up with you. Only if she breaks up with you and never repeat the same mistakes she did. Oh, and I will find out even if you try to hide your relationship like before."

Soojin cursed the younger for breaking her heart, and she will never know the real reason behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
